Devices for treating packages are known in different embodiments. Among others, DE 10-2009-043-497 shows a device in which the packages are each held on one and the same holding-and-centering unit, or puck, during the entire transport from a package inlet to a package outlet, and the holding-and-centering units only release the packages at the package outlet from which the holding-and-centering units are then returned to the package inlet on a puck return transport section.
Printing systems for printing containers with the use of digital, electrical print heads that operate on the inkjet principle are known to the skilled person. In particular, printing systems or printing machines are also known in which a plurality of treating or printing positions, each for receiving a container that is to be printed, are formed on a transport element driven to rotate about at least one vertical axis, and on which the containers are printed using electronically triggered digital print heads that operate on the inkjet principle.